Leaf springs are commonly used in vibratory systems to isolate vibrations. A plurality of leaf-type springs have been used to support the receptacle of a vibratory conveyor. Burgess discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,280 a vibratiing conveyor supported on a plurality of leaf springs. Leaf springs have also been used in punch machines to hold a work supporting structure, as the structure for mounting the punch. Rabinow et al disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,290 a punch having a pair of cantilever spring members connected to a punch block. A similar structure is shown by Frohrib in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,800. Gartner in U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,122 shows a welder having electrodes supported by cantilever spring members.
Armature winding machines are equipped with flyer structures that rotate to wind coils of wire on an armature core. After the winding procedure has been completed, the wound core must be unloaded from the machine and replaced with an unwound core. The wire guiding chucks or shrouds of the machine must be moved away from the core to permit the armature to be readily removed from the machine. The machine must be equipped with linearly or laterally movable flyers and/or shrouds which can be moved to a release position relative to the core of the armature. When a new and unwound armature is put into the machine, the shrouds and wire winding flyers must be moved back to their wire winding position. Linearly movable structures have a degree of play which must be compensated for so that the flyers and chucks can be accurately positioned adjacent the cores at all times. The flyer structure must be rotated during the winding operation. The drive mechanism for rotating the flyers must be laterally moved during the movement of the flyers and shrouds to their release position. This requires a specifically designed drive structure which is costly to manufacture and occupies space in the machine.